


Fang Eats Yaya's Biscuits

by orphan_account



Series: BBB Ficvember [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fang eats Yaya's biscuits and stuff happens.
Relationships: Yaya Yah | Hanna & Fang (BoBoiBoy
Series: BBB Ficvember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534832
Kudos: 10





	Fang Eats Yaya's Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> There's barely any high school thing here. Just that they're high school students and that Adu Du is a teacher. Anyways, onto the fic!

Ah, high school. After the torture that was PT3, now you have to experience people pressuring you because of SPM. 

All that pressure isn't healthy for a young teen, still full of life. So what other way to de-stress than having a picnic? 

"Wah, Yaya! Your cakes are so good!"

"Hehehe, it's nothing, Ying. Here, have my delicious biscuits!"

Four people stopped eating and immediately stood up. 

"Uh, sorry Yaya, I forgot that I didn't finish my homework yet. Gotta go!" Halilintar dashed towards the male dormitories.

"Uh, me too!" Ying puts the cakes she was eating in an empty container and ran to her building. 

"And, I, I promised Ice we would exercise together! Bye!" Gopal runs in a silly way to the school's gymnasium. 

Before Fang could make up an excuse, Yaya shows her adorable face that no one can resist, not even their headmaster, who would hit students on a regular basis. 

"Please stay for just a bit more, Fang. Please? Just one biscuit? Just one tiny bite of the biscuit?"

"Uh, erm..."

"Come on, Fang. Trust me, the biscuits ain't that bad. In fact, I think they're great. These cowards just don't have taste," Taufan encourages him. 

"Erm," Fang is still hesitant. He doesn't want to end up in the hospital. 

"Please," Yaya makes it even more adorable. 

"N-no, I can't-"

"Just say you're a coward and leave."

"Urgh, fine!" Fang grabs one biscuit and throws the whole thing into his mouth. 

Yaya's eyes lit up. "How does it taste? It's good, right?"

"Hm, the taste is familiar, like, like, like carrots! Did you put carrots in them?!"

"Carrots?" Her expression changed from one of happiness, to one of confusion, then suddenly to a serious one. 

"Taufan, did you secretly put some carrot ingredient in it?"

"N-no! Believe me! I didn't do anything!"

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

Behind the tree, their computer and technology teacher, Mr Adu Du, jumped out. 

"I have mixed blended carrots with biscuits to make it taste terrible!"

No one knew why, but Mr Adu Du had always hated them ever since they started attending the school. He just had it out for them. Multiple times, he tried to fail the friends in hopes they would get expelled over too many failures. Always, his plans never worked. 

After the first few months of trying that, he gave up and just tried to make their life miserable instead. He asks them questions even though they didn't raise their hand, gives them extra homework, and many more. 

"Hah?! Who said they were terrible?! These are absolutely amazing! You should make more of them, Yaya. Heck, I'll even pay you!"

"What?! What kind of insane person likes BLENDED carrots in a biscuit that tastes like sandpaper?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

It was at that moment, Mr Adu Du realized, he messed up. "Shoot."

Long story short, he ran away before he gets beaten up, Fang eats more of the cookies, and for the first time ever, Taufan actually faints from eating Yaya's biscuits.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note time. Let me tell ya, I already had this idea for weeks but didn't know what to write. But then I found out about Ficvember and boy oh boy, you get a whole lotta ideas when you rush


End file.
